fireandbloodrpfandomcom-20200215-history
Jaina Targaryen
Princess Jaina Targaryen is a Princess of the Iron Throne and the second daughter of King Aemon Targaryen. History Born in 357 AC to the Crown Prince of Dragonstone Aemon Targaryen and his wife Ceryse Hightower, Jaina Targaryen seemed poised to be the perfect princess - and would be, if not for her stubbornness. Ceryse passed away not long after Jaina’s birth, and the princess has harboured doubts about whether it was her fault ever since. Her birth mother has always been a touchy subject, and speaking of it to the girl brings out the fire inside her. Growing up, the princess was forever interested in stories, be they told through song, word or ink. She hung on every word, and memorised all the tales, able to recall them all from memory. Jaina took care in her princessly studies, learning to converse politely and correctly, as well as the typical sewing and harp-playing that came with being a highborn girl. What the girl was truly good at, though, was singing. Jaina had a sweet voice, but never cared to lend it to a song, preferring to talk, and talk, and talk, instead. Well-suited for court life, an optimist might say. The princess grew up on Dragonstone after the death of her mother, with an ‘evil stepmother’, or at least so according to Jaina. She never thought too much of her father, the man disapproving of her girly attitudes and interests, and being entirely unsentimental towards her - when Jaina would weep at the sad stories, Aemon would grunt, and leave the room. His attempts at toughening his daughter were entirely unsuccessful, and the only thing that rubbed off on her was his sarcasm. In 368 AC, Jaina was sent to King’s Landing by her father, who had finally and reluctantly decided that her elder siblings would be a better influence on the girl than the stepmother who hated her. Jaina was happy with this decision - after all, she loved her brother and sister, and was excited to tag along with their misadventures. Jaina grew incredibly close with another girl at the court of King’s Landing - the daughter of Lord Velaryon, Laena, a friend who the princess had for most of her childhood, and still has today. They played together, stole food together, and dressed up together, even pretending to fight with sticks - though Jaina was less fond of the bruises. Being a princess of the Iron Throne, Jaina was somewhat spoilt by her family, and thus became expectant of similar attitudes from others, becoming somewhat selfish, as well as ignorant and whiny. Despite her attempts at acting mature, the truth is that the Targaryen is very much innocent, and could do well with ‘growing up’, being nearly a woman. Her attractiveness has lead to the girl becoming rather vain, enjoying being complimented and flaunting her changing figure in all the latest fashions from all over Westeros, and even Essos. Her obsessions with stories of knights and princesses has also left her with a dreadful condition of ‘love at first sight’, falling for any attractive man she sees. Jaina has a proud love of her heritage, finding the tales of dragons and bold heroes fascinating, as well as rather boastful of her family name - who doesn’t respect a Targaryen, after all. Timeline 357 AC - Born to the Crown Prince of Dragonstone, Aemon Targaryen and his wife, Ceryse Hightower 358 - 367 AC - Grew up on Dragonstone 368 AC - Left Dragonstone for King’s Landing, met Laena Velaryon 370 AC - Started to blossom into a woman 372 AC - Learned of King Maekar’s death Family *King Maekar II Targaryen (Grandfather) - b. 307 AC, d. 372 AC **King Aemon II Targaryen (Father) - b. 337 AC **Queen Ceryse Hightower (Mother) - b. 335 AC, d. 357 AC **Queen Daenys Targaryen (Step-Mother) - b. 340 AC ***Crown Prince Maelys Targaryen (Brother) - b. 352 AC ***Princess Naerys Targaryen (Sister) - b. 352 AC ***Prince Aelyx Targaryen (Half-Brother) - b. 359 AC ***Princess Aemma Targaryen (Half-Sister) - b. 367 AC Category:Characters from the Crownlands Category:Valyrians Category:House Targaryen